1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for reproducing image data from a tape-like recording medium on which still image data and motion image data have already been recorded in a plurality of modes in which different tape feeding speeds are set for recording operation.
2. Related Background Art
As an apparatus of this type, a digital VTR for recording an image signal as a digital signal on a magnetic tape has been known. A proposal for the format (DV standards) of consumer digital VTRs has recently been made in the HD digital VCR conference.
According to the DV standards, a motion image signal can be recorded on a tape, together with a still image signal of a predetermined period of time. An ID signal called PPID (picture/photo ID) is recorded for five seconds on a recording portion for a still image signal to help search for the still image data.
In addition, according to the DV standards, two recording modes with different tape feeding speeds are prepared, namely an SP mode of recording/reproducing a digital signal on a tape by feeding the tape at 18 mm/s, which is a standard speed, and an LP mode of recording/reproducing a digital signal on the tape by feeding the tape at 12 mm/s, which is lower than the standard speed. In the DV standards, mode data indicating the modes used in recording operation are recorded on predetermined areas of many helical tracks formed on the tape.
As described above, since the SP and LP modes are prepared in the DV standards, still image data may be recorded/reproduced in both the SP and LP modes. When still image signals recorded in the SP and LP modes in this manner are to be reproduced upon search, data must be reproduced in the modes corresponding to the modes set in the recording operation.
As described earlier, however, a PPID is recorded only for five seconds, and the tape is fed at a speed higher than that in recording operation when a search for a still image signal (to be referred to as a photo-search hereinafter) is performed by using the PPID. The interval during which the PPID can be detected is shortened very much.
In addition, since a PPID and mode data are recorded on separate areas on each track, when the tape is fed at a high speed as in photo-search operation, it is difficult to detect both the PPID and the mode data in a good state.
It is therefore very difficult to realize an easy photo-search by detecting mode data and determining a reproduction mode upon detecting a PPID within a limited time.
Such a problem also arises when specific signals recorded on a tape in a plurality of modes with different tape feeding speeds are to be searched out by feeding the tape at a high speed.